Null
Null '''is one of the deceased antagonists seen in animations throughout Black Plasma Studios. He is a virus that tries to corrupt Blender, and failing that, is recruited by Herobrine. And one of the three secondary antagonists (together Entity 303 and The Deadlord) of the trilogy Animation Life. Story Animation Life''' Null, alongside some zombies, appears and attacks Steve. Later, Steve escapes. As Null tracks him down, the dog distracts him and Null kills the dog, giving time for Steve to kill him. A defeated Null is then aroused by Herobrine and his army. Later, Null appears alongside the invasion of the Hypixel servers where he attacks Arby, forcing him to a retreat. He the stays and guards Herobrine. Later, he is pleased when The Angel Of Death appears and uses the command block to remove every player in the Hypixel servers. A singularity pops up and Null is taken to Steve’s world where he is promptly defeated by Alex. He then joins Entity303 and comes to find his master though is swiftly defeated by Steve. Following his defeat, Null launches an attack on Alex, the two exchange blows until her adopted pet comes and bites Null, causing him to fall. Alex prepares to finish Null, who teleports and lands on Alex. He then knocks away Alex’s sword and prepares to charge at Alex, who gains a Diamond sword. Knowing he cannot defeat her in single combat due to the diamond, he throws his sword at Alex who diverts it to the sky by throwing her diamond sword at it then kicking the hilt and driving it through Null. Null then vaporizes into a glass-like substance. Appearance The form that Null takes is pure black, with a large amount of smoke particles coming off him. He has a powerful glowing iron sword and glowing, ravenous, white eyes. Personality Null's main aspect of his personality is that he's cold. He's also vicious, ruthless, cunning, and cruel. He seems to be at least ambitious, if not greedy, and he's also curious and determined as shown by finding Herobrine's power source on his own when it took Steve ages with the help of nine animators. Null can cause amnesia and can easily intimidate players through his stare alone, and seems unbelievably loyal to his possible maker, Herobrine, and rarely fails him. Abilities False appearance- Null’s appearance is corrupted. He was a clone of Herobrine; however his skin was corrupted, so Herobrine gave him the ability of Smoke allowing for Teleportation and Telekinesis. Intimidation- Null seemingly inflicts terror into players Teleportation-Null can teleport Telekinesis- Null can control his digital surroundings using his mind. Loyalty-Null remains loyal to Herobrine at all costs and may be Herobrine's favorite minion Skill- Null has good reflexes and is quite skillful in melee combat Trivia * Null disintegrates/evaporates into a burst of smoke when he dies, as shown in Animation Life. *Null is one of four characters that were first used by NinjaCharlieT but were not created by him, the others being Werewolf, Entity 303 and The Dreadlord (Herobrine doesn't count because many animators used him before NinjaCharlieT). **Of the four, Null's appearance alters most. *Null is similar to Pug in that both have powerful human forms that emit black particles but are not their primary/intended form. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Minecraft Category:Arbiter 617 Category:Viruses Category:Unfinished Category:Herobrine's Gang